In general, the assembly of structures which comprises a plurality of overlapping, laminated, or sandwiched plates or panels has been effected by means of various different types of fixing or fastening elements, such as, for example, pressure clamps, set screws and cooperating nuts, adhesives, and the like.
Although set screws and pressure clamps are widely used, they exhibit particular operational drawbacks or deficiencies, such as, for example, not being able to achieve a requisite amount of pressurizing capacity, or alternatively, they prove to be undesirably sensitive to external forces or environmental conditions which are exerted upon the structures or assembled walls whereby, for example, the structures or assembled walls or doors will undergo or experience a predetermined amount of displacement or stress which may consequently result in the development of play or looseness within the fastening elements per se, as well as adverse effects with respect to the sealing properties required in connection with the structural assembly.
While adhesive bonding type fastening means of overlapping, laminated, or sandwiched structures, panels, plates, or the like are also widely employed, such fastening means exhibit the obvious drawback or disadvantage of being, in effect, irreversible, non-removable, non-separable, or non-reuseable. In addition, such means does not necessarily or usually result in the achievement of an effectively sealed structure, as defined between the plurality of plates, panels, or the like, in view of the fact that sufficient compression of the plates, panels, or the like, is difficult to attain or maintain.